1. Field
The present invention relates to a rear camera device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a rear camera module is mounted to a rear side of a vehicle to photograph a rear-view image of the vehicle when the vehicle is in a reverse driving mode, in order to provide the photographed image to a driver. Typically, when a transmission lever is shifted to a reverse driving position, the rear camera module photographs a rear-view image of the vehicle. The photographed image is displayed on a display device installed in a passenger compartment and, as such, the driver may secure a rear view of the vehicle without turning his head.